


Hermione's Karma

by atheandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Harry Potter is So Done, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: When Harry is done, Hermione gets to experience some well deserved Karma retribution.





	Hermione's Karma

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was beta-ed by  
>  [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura)
> 
>  
> 
> And proof read by a mutlitude of GoogleDocs add-ons that you can also thank her for lol

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU?” The shrieking voice raised above the hubbub usually found in Hogwarts great hall at breakfast time. 

  
“Is she taking lessons from Mrs. Weasley?” Harry heard Susan Bones behind himself and snorted, Hermione had nothing on Mrs. Weasley.    
  


In contrary to everyone else, Harry scooped some more porridge, he had breakfast to eat and couldn’t care less for what she was upset about on this fine morning. But unfortunately, Hermione seemed to disapprove his eating breakfast this day, when every other day she would berate him for not eating enough. She came closer to him and send his spoon flying into the air, slapping him while she was at it.    
  


“Miss Granger, 25 point from Gryffindor, for keeping your classmate from his breakfast.” Snape said, Harry could hear the sneer in his voice, even if he had not recognized his voice after 4 years of hearing it criticizing him, other teachers would have taken points for the slap not for the wasted porridge.    
  


“But Professor Snape, he…” She started to protest waving some parchments at the dreaded professor.    
  


“I do not care what he did, I do not have time to spare for Madam Pomfrey’s request of yet another nutriment potion for Mr. Potter.” He told her and went back with his breakfast.    
  


“Argh.” She yelled out, getting 5 more points taken from Gryffindor for her continued interruption of everyone’s breakfast. “How could you Harry?” She said rounding back on him. 

“I thought we were friends.”    
  


“I swear I am going to write to Mrs. Blotts, make sure in the chapter she is writing about me for Hogwarts a History, she will write Harry James Potter was not friend with Hermione Jean Granger. If it’s written in a book, she’ll have to leave me alone, right?” Harry asked Neville.    
  


“Well, I think that would be a little extreme, and it will still take years to get printed, but you’ve been telling her every day since the start of term and apparently she doesn’t understand spoken words, only written ones.” Neville told him.    
  


“Stop being so stubborn of course I am your friend.” She cried out pushing Dean out of the way so she could sit next to Harry.    
  


Harry simply rolled his eyes and grabbed the bacon plate. Hermione grabbed his wrist so he couldn’t lift it off the table.    
  


“25 point from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. If you persist, I will double it.” Snape informed her and she released Harry’s arm.    
  


“How could you do this to me?” Hermione insisted placing the parchments in her hand over Harry’s plate.    
  


“50 points, Miss Granger.” Though this time it wasn’t Snape’s usual condescending voice, but Professor Flitwick squeaky one, who took the points away, not that it seemed to matter to Hermione. It never did as long as she thought she was in the right.    
  


Harry lifted the parchments off his plate and started to serve himself bacon instead of answering her. An owl descended on them and dropped a new parchment over Hermione’s head catching the bacon Harry had sent in the air as it flew back out.    
  


Harry proceeded to eat his bacon while Hermione read her latest letter.    
  


“YOU GOT ME EXPELLED?” she began shrieking again.    
  


“Did they give a date?” Harry asked unconcerned watching at the head table as a new owl dropped parchment letters to the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. “’Cause I think if she is already expelled we should get does 105 points back. After all she isn’t a Gryffindor anymore.”    
  


Everyone turned to the south wall, to watch as the Gryffindor hourglass gained 105 new jewels automatically.    
  


“How did you get her expelled, Potter?” Malfoy asked from the Slytherin table.    
  


“Oh, it was really simple, followed some of Snape’s ideas actually.” Harry informed him, moving away from Hermione when she started sobbing.    
  


“Professor Snape.” She couldn’t help herself to berate him anyway.    
  


“Anyhow.” Harry said ignoring her. “At the beginning of the year, after my first detention with Snape…”    
  


“Professor Snape.” Hermione snapped at him.    
  


“Stop interrupting me, it’s extremely rude.” He told her as she had told him many times over the years. “She started berating me for the reason I got a detention in the first place, that being my incomplete homework, which was actually one of the only acceptable reasons Snape ever gave me for a detention.” Harry was about to continue when he saw Hermione’s face. “Try it, I dare you.” He said angrily and she snapped her mouth closed.    
  


“Why didn’t you complete your homework? You’re always the first of us to have it done.” Seamus asked him. “You know before she changes every single word you wrote.” Seamus mumbled but enough people heard him that Hermione glared at him.    
  


“It’s hard to do all your homework when the persons who are basically keeping you sequestered and working you like a common maid, don’t provide you with the needed books until the day before the start of term. I had delayed potion since for the last 4 years that class had been at the end of the week and I thought I would have time to do it by then. But surprise, surprise it ended up being our very first class.”   
  


“You were not sequestered Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said with a small smile.    
  


“So, the sentence ‘do not go out, not even into the garden’ was my imagination? I mean, I wouldn’t wish living at the Dursley every summer on anyone, but at least when you came to find me, I was outside, proof to the point, the dementors were outside. And do not bother telling me that it proves I am not safe outside.” He said turning toward the teachers’ table once more. “They would have found me inside just as well.”    
  


“But you didn’t have to use magic in front of muggles.” Hermione yelled at him, looking back up toward the teachers’ table probably waiting to hear Umbridge support her. Unfortunately for her, fortunately for everyone else, the toad wasn’t present. 

 

“Probably gloating at the ministry about getting you expelled. Ruining all my good work.” Harry said with a deep sigh. 

 

“Good work? Good work? I was expelled.” Hermione cried out pushing him. 

 

“Stop maiming the students, Miss Granger. You are to wait until someone has time to spare to get you back to your parents, or until Madam Umbridge comes back, she will for sure take care of it.” Snape informed her. 

 

“I refuse to be expelled.” She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the teachers. “I will go to the board and appeal the decision.” 

 

“Of course Miss Granger.” Dumbledore told her immediately. “The teachers will help you.” 

 

“Good lucks with that one.” Harry sent over his shoulder to the teachers. 

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! What did you tell them?” She began to shriek again. 

 

“Easy enough, I wrote the truth.” He finally answered her. “Funny how it works.” He said shrugging. 

 

“What truth?” Lavender asked. 

 

“Well since she kept going on and on about OWL year being important and how I didn’t have time for detention, and she was a prefect now and my behavior was reflecting badly on her. I decided to do the responsible thing and go to Flinch’s office, I copied down every last rules this school has and then wrote everything she did that was against the rules. When I thought about something she had done but wasn’t on the list, I asked the board if it was allowed. Turns out some of it was not.” He said pointing at her expulsion parchment. 

 

“What did she yell at you about before that?” Dean asked. 

 

“I did write to her parents too, I mean, she seemed to think that my relatives should be informed of everything about what went on last year, so they can help me grieve, and see about keeping me safe for the summer.” Harry informed them with a shrug. “I thought I would repay the favor. They should have been made aware of the troll, and her being petrified for several months in second year, or that she might get expelled. But I think that what would have really made them mad, would be when I questioned where they thought she spent her summer holiday this year, since she only spent a week with them, and Viktor invited her to his house in Bulgaria. Really, I was concerned, Viktor is almost 19 years old, and an sports star.” He explained with bright innocent eyes. “I don’t know what the second letter is about.” 

 

“Well, let’s find out.” Parvati said before taking the parchments from Hermione’s loose hands as she was staring unblinking at Harry. 

 

“This one is from her parents.” She said giving laying the letter on the table, scanning the other one. “This on is from Gringotts.”

 

“Something interesting?” Neville asked her, looking discretely toward the teachers wondering why none of them was stopping it. 

 

“Turns out her parents went to close her personal account, saying she wasn’t responsible enough to be left in charge of her own money, and they found out she had way more in her vault that they were aware of. The goblins are informing her that her parents had the money transferred back to the original account.” Parvati explained, then snapped her mouth shot, glaring at Hermione intensely.

 

“What’s got you all angry?” Lavender asked her gently. 

 

“Nothing.” Parvati told her curtly. 

 

“Fine.” Seamus said and grabbed Hermione’s parents letter, reading it quickly, his eyes getting rounder and rounder as more things seemed to surprise him, before he too started to glare at Hermione. 

 

“Come on. What could be worse than the stuff we already know about?” Neville asked them. “I mean over the years, she  practiced magic outside of school, she lied to the teachers, hit people, kept them away from studying what they wished for, stole from Snape, brewed an illegal  potion , kept important life and  death information from the teachers, kept telling Harry he was wrong or crazy when he is saying things we all ultimately find out is true, had a time turner so she could get around choosing classes like the rest of us, cheated on the three wizards tournament, gave Love  Potion to Viktor…” 

 

“I didn’t give him Love  Potion .” Hermione yelled at him. 

 

“Are you admitting to the rest then, Miss Granger?” Snape asked. 

 

Without waiting for her to answer Harry  plowed on. “You forgot ripped a page out of a library book, started an illegal club, kidnapped someone and is keeping them locked in a jar in her trunk, let her cat  terrorize other people’s pet without a care in the world.” He ticked out on his fingers. 

 

Everyone started to glare harder at Hermione as they listed her  offenses , until she stormed of crying. 

 

“Someone better go after her.” Harry told them. “She knows way out of the school and she will do anything to keep her wand.” 

 

“What did she do to you apart from the obvious?” Someone he thought it was Justin asked from the Hufflepuff table. “This isn’t just about your relatives or you would have done it all months ago.”

 

“Wrote to my boyfriend to inform him that, for one being gay was wrong and that she will curse him if he kept on trying to corrupt me, for the other that it would ruin his name to date someone who had a betrothal contract.” Harry finally explained them with a snarl toward Ron and Ginny, making everyone  realize that they must have been involved in some way. 

  
Harry stood up and walked up to the doors of the Great Hall, leaving behind him the rest of the students and most of the staff members wondering how they could have missed all this. That was until everyone’s jaw fell opened as one when Theo, Theodore Nott, Slytherin 5th year, and son of one of the proudest  Death Eater, stood up to join him before the door closed on them holding hands.  


**Author's Note:**

> I like comments!!! I am always happy to read them!! (well like 95% of the time but since my english was proofread that should skyrocket lol)


End file.
